Desconhecido POV EDWARD
by GiiTwilight
Summary: Pov do Edward da historia desconhecido, onde Isabella Swan cansou de ser a certinha de sempre e resolveu curtir a vida ao lado de um excitante e quente desconhecido. Mas talvez ele nao fosse um completo estranho afinal.


**Em resposta aos comentarios que recebi pela fic desconhecido, resolvi postar o pov edward dessa historia.**

**Perdoem a falta de acentuacao, mais uma vez. Pelo visto so em Julho volto a escrever corretamente. ahahahahha Disclaimer: nenhum personagem me pertence, todos sao da nossa querida SM. Apenas a historia pirada que surgiu num momento de crise da autora pertence a mim =]**

**E lembrem: review, sempre. Se nao gostou, me ajuda a melhorar. Se gostou, acaba sendo um incentivo para escrever mais =]**

**DESCONHECIDO**

**(EPOV)**

O tique-taque do relogio era um dos unicos barulhos aos quais eu conseguia ouvir. Nao entendia uma palavra do que o padre estava falando, e sentia as batucadas de ansiedade que Tanya fazia com os pes. Suava frio, cada segundo mais nervoso. Eu nao sabia o que estava fazendo ali, afinal de contas. Alice esteve certa o tempo todo: eu nao deveria me meter em algo pelo qual nao estivesse disposto a lutar. Tanya Denali definitivamente nao se encaixa na minha ideia de futuro solido.

-Edward? - disse Tanya, me tirando de raciocinio. - Querido?

-Ha? - respondi, incerto do que seu olhar apreensivo siginificasse.

- Edward Cullen, vou repetir a pergunta: o senhor aceita tomar Tanya Denali por sua esposa, na saude e na doenca, na alegria e na tristeza, ate que a morte os separe?

Era aquela a hora da verdade. Eu teria que tomar uma decisao. Segurei as maos dela, dei um beijo em sua testa e virei-me ao padre, falando com a voz decidida:

-Me desculpe, padre, eu nao posso continuar aqui, esse nao e o lugar em que eu desejo estar agora - e sorrindo, dei as costas a igreja, nao me importando o falatorio que se seguiria. Sai correndo para a casa dela, ela era a unica que poderia me ajudar agora. Cheguei no predio encharcado por causa da chuva, correndo pelas escadas ate chegar na porta do apartamento. Bati tres vezes, e quando ela abriu a porta meu sorriso murchou.

-Alice? - disse espantado. - O que esta fazendo aqui? Cade a Bella?

-Edward? - exclamou surpresa, antes de dar um sorriso sincero. - A Bella foi para a boate de sempre, a que costumamos ir com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet. A olhei espantado - Edward, Bella precisa de voce, ela acha que voce esta casado, e nao esta suportando a ideia de te perder mesmo nunca te tendo.

-O que? - agora eu estava confuso. - Como assim?

-Edward, esquece. So vai atras dela. AGORA. Nao deixa a sua felicidade escorrer pelas suas maos de novo. - Eu estava saindo pela porta quando Alice deu mais um grito. Virei a cabeca por um segundo a ponto de ver seu sorriso vitorioso e ouvi-la dizendo: - Ela e a de azul.

Entrei no meu Volvo a mil, arrancando com o carro em direcao a tal boate. Dei o dinheiro para o seguranca para que eu entrasse pelos fundos, como sempre, e sai andando em direcao a pista. Foi ai que a vi. Ela estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o labio e dancando sensualmente. Mas e claro que ela nao estava tentando ser sensual. Ela nunca tentava. E essa era a diferenca entre ela e Tanya. Ela era natural, nao precisava se esforcar pra fazer eu me apaixonar por ela. Nao consegui me segurar quando a vi passando as maos pelo corpo, e acabei correndo ate ela.

Segurei sua cintura forte em minhas maos, e senti aquela mesma corrente eletrica de sempre ser transmitida por entre nossas peles, e prensei assim meu corpo no dela, sem deixar nenhum espaco entre eles, e sem nem me preocupar com o fato de que na verdade Bella nao sabia que era eu. Talvez eu fosse mesmo um idiota a ponto de leva-la a fazer isso, mesmo que eu nao pensasse se tao importante assim.

Quando ela rebolou com o corpo no meu nao aguentei e minha respiracao falhou no pescoco dela, que inconscientemente se arrepiou. Ao ver a sensacao que eu causava nela, mesmo sem ela saber, resolvi me arriscar. Ataquei seu pescoco, me revezando entre chupadas e mordidas em toda sua extensao. Nao estava nem pensando no fato que talvez a estivesse marcando. Na verdade, o que eu mais queria era que todos soubessem o quao minha aquela mulher era.

Bella arqueou suas costas em meu corpo e voltou a dancar comigo, nossos corpos se esfregando e minhas maos explorando toda a extensao de seu corpo. Entao, como se percebendo o que acontecia com o meu membro ela se encaixou perfeitamente, me fazendo arfar e grunhir de prazer, despertando os meus instintos mais primitivos. Eu chupei seu pescoco ainda mais forte, dessa vez no intuito de marca-la minha.

Algo me alertava que talvez nao fosse uma boa ideia continuar com aquilo sem ela perceber que era eu. Mas eu nao me importei. Se essa era minha unica chance, com ela nao sabendo que era eu, que fosse assim. Mas eu aproveitaria cada segundo com a mulher que tanto amo. Passeei minhas maos pela lateral de seu vestido, descendo e subindo pelas suas coxas.

Meus dentes rocavam pela sua jugular, ao mesmo tempo em que suas maos alcancaram meu pescoco. Ela o arranhou de leve, arrancando um gemido de meus labios. E foi isso que bastou para que ela surtasse. Agarrou meu pescoco ainda mais forte, se esfregando em minha erecao enquanto eu chupava o outro lado de seu pescoco. Circulava suas coxas com minhas maos, enquanto ela soltou um gemido alto.

Aquilo fez todo o trabalho. Levei minha mao para sua calcinha e foi ai que reparei. MALDICAO. Ela estava sem calcinha, completamente excitada e molhada, pronta para mim. Tomei seu corpo para mim, meu dedo indicador estimulando seu clitoris ao mesmo tempo em que outros dois rocavam a entrada de sua intimidade. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto, gemido esse que tenti conter, devido ao fato de ainda estarmos numa boate. Penetrei sua intimidade com dois dedos, ainda estimulando seu clitoris com o outro, movimentando me de forma rapida e forte. Alguns minutos depois senti seu liquido quente escorrendo em meus dedos, e fui tomado pela vontade de sentir seu sabor.

Tirei meus dedos de sua intimidade e os levei a boca. Ceus, o gosto daquela mulher era perfeito, poderia prova-la por toda a eternidade e nao me cansaria. Rosnei para aquele gosto e ao mesmo tempo pressionei meu membro rigido em sua cintura. Foi quando ouvi sua voz, rouca, falando algo em meu ouvido:

-Que tal voce me acompanhar ate o banheiro, desconhecido?

-Que tal voce tremer de prazer em cima da pia daquele banheiro de uma forma mais interessante do que com meus dedos no meio da pista, desconhecida? – disse ao pe de seu ouvido, antes de morder seu lobulo.

-So se for agora. – disse, me excitando ainda mais.

A guiei até o banheiro feminino, o corpo ainda colado no seu, disfarcando a evidente ereçao que agora estimulava seu corpo mesmo por cima de roupas. Minhas maos apertavam possessivamente sua cintura.

Ao entrarmos reparei o quanto o banheiro daquela boate era apropriado para minhas fantasias. Cheio de espelhos e uma pia enorme. Foi quando olhei para Bella que reparei o quao surpresa ela estava por finalmente perceber que era eu. Talvez ela nao me quisesse afinal.

-Bella? – perguntei, inseguro. Foi ai que vi. Nos olhos dela havia o mesmo brilho que eu tinha no meu quando pensava nela ou estava com ela. E isso me fez mais do que nunca querer arriscar por ela. Virei nossos corpos, e a puxei de encontro a mim, meu membro encontrando sua intimidade mesmo por cima das roupas, e tomei sua boca num beijo urgente e desesperado.

Nossas linguas brincavam por dominancia, numa danca sincronizada e estranhamente perfeita. Procurei sua bunda com as minhas maos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlacava minha cintura com suas pernas. A sentei na pia, e no instante em que sua pele quente encostou no marmore ela arqueou as costas, abrindo mais as pernas e ficando mais proxima a mim, o que so aumentou minha erecao, se e que aquilo era possivel.

-O que voce esta fazendo aqui, Edward? – gemeu, arrancando um grunhido de prazer da minha garganta. Como era bom poder ouvi-la gemendo meu nome, do jeito que sonhava todas as malditas noites. Suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas de leve, minha respiracao entrecortada, enquanto eu tentava me recuperar para dar-lhe uma resposta

-Acho que é meio obvio nao? – disse com a voz falha, enquanto tentava me livrar da porcaria do meu cinto - Estou tentando te matar de prazer - completei mordendo o lobulo de seu ouvido.

-Mas porque isso? – gemeu. – Voce nao deveria estar se casando?

Apertei suas coxas ao perceber que ela desabotoava a minha calca, e maldita seja, estava rocando as maos no meu ja extremamente rigido membro sem nem perceber o que causava em mim. Olhei em seus olhos antes de responder.

- Acho que resolvi arriscar, finalmente. - disse seguro do que pretendia fazer. - Resolvi ir atras do que realmente me interessa, e Tanya Denali com certeza nao estava incluida nos planos.

- Do que voce...? - um gemido interrompeu sua linha de raciocinio quando finalmente nao havia nada alem de minha pecas boxer nos separando. deixei meu membro rocar em seu ponto mais fragil, e me deliciei de ver as reacoes que eu causava nela.

-Estou falando do fato de eu estar incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, Swan. – disse rouco. – Estou me referindo ao fato de nao conseguir me manter ao seu lado sem ter a incontrolavel vontade de pular em seu pescoço, te beijar e fazer amor com voce até ser incapaz de me mover.

Pelo jeito ela finalmente entendera o que eu quis dizer pois conseguimos cumprir nossa ultima tarefa. Tirei seu vestido enquanto ela tirava minha boxer. Foi entao que ela disse as tres unicas palavras que eu queria ouvir. As palavras que nos levariam a um patamar de prazer nunca antes alcancado. Essas tres palavras e meu ultimo impulso fizeram o trabalho mais importante naquela noite.

-Eu te amo - dissemos juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrei lentamente, rompendo qualquer resquicio de resistencia que ela tinha, porque maldicao, Isabella Swan estava tendo sua primeira vez coigo, e eu nao poderia estar mais feliz por ser o primeiro homem da vida dela. E se dependesse de mim seria o ultimo. Foram aquelas tres palavras que nos uniram em um so. Eu finalmente me sentia completo, como sempre desejei me sentir.

Ela abriu os olhos e nos encarou pelo reflexo dos espelhos, e entao me arranhou com mais forca, gemendo e arqueando suas costas. Aquilo so me incentivava ainda mais, eu aumentava meus movimentos, estocando-a em lugares que ela nao imaginaria sentir tanto prazer.

Nossos corpos se completavam, se movendo a uma velocidade unica. Mordisquei um de seus seios enquanto deixava minha mao brincar com o outro. Eles eram perfeitos, o tamanho exato para mim. Bella era modelada para ser minha, assim como eu era modelado para ser dela. No momento em que chupei seu seio suas costas arquearam, a tirando de meu membro.

Bella me surpreendeu novamente, sentando no meu colo de uma vez. Isso arrancou um gemido que mais parecia um rosnado da minha boca, sua intimidade abocanhava meu membro, enquanto eu sabia que deveria estar alcancando pontos nela extremamente prazerosos, e ficava extasiado por poder dar prazer a mulher que eu amava.

Parei entao o que estava fazendo para beijala, voluptuosamente, enquanto coordenava nossos movimentos atraves de minhas maos que apertavam forte sua cintura. Senti sua intimidade praticamente engolir meu membro, enquanto ela dizia, sorrindo:

-Vem comigo, meu amor. - Olhei em seus olhos, sentindo a faisca que emanava deles. - eu nao posso aguentar muito mais Edward - disse tirando e colocando sua intimidade em volta de meu membro. - Eu quero isso com voce. Quero me tornar completa pela primeira vez junto ao homem que amo.

E isso foi o bastante. Investi uma ultima vez contra ela, entao senti nossos corpos relaxarem e o resultado de nosso prazer escorrer pelo meu membro e de dentro dela. Naquele momento, no apice de prazer, eu sbaia: ninguem nunca seria capaz de tirar aquela mulher de perto de mim. Pelo menos nao enquanto eu fosse capaz de lutar contra isso.

-Desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto tempo, Bells – disse.

Mordeu meus labios e me beijou, antes de sorrir maliciosamente:

-Se toda vez que voce demorar tanto tempo me receber com uma noite selvagem dessas no meio da boate eu nao vou me importar tanto.

-Voce esta brincando com fogo, Swan. – disse rouco, encarando seus olhos marrom chocolate.

-Nao, eu estou brincando com voce,** desconhecido. **– disse unindo nossos corpos mais uma vez. Por aquilo sabia que a noite estava apenas começando.


End file.
